Şems Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.theholyquran.org/?x=s_main&kid=17 | İngilizce Meali (M.Pickthall) |- | 91/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 91/1 || وَالشَّمْسِ وَضُحَاهَا || Kasem olsun o güneşe ve parıltısına || Қуёш билан ва унинг зиёси билан қасам. || By the sun and his brightness, |- || 91/2 || وَالْقَمَرِ إِذَا تَلَاهَا || Ve aya: uyduğu zaman ona || Унинг ортидан келадиган Ой билан қасам. || And the moon when she followeth him, |- || 91/3 || وَالنَّهَارِ إِذَا جَلَّاهَا || Ve gündüze: Açtığı zaman onu || Ва у(қуёш)ни равшан кўрсатган наҳор билан қасам. || And the day when it revealeth him, |- || 91/4 || وَاللَّيْلِ إِذَا يَغْشَاهَا || Ve geceye: Sararken onu || Ва у(қуёш)ни қоплаган тун билан қасам. || And the night when it enshroudeth him, |- || 91/5 || وَالسَّمَاءِ وَمَا بَنَاهَا || Ve göğe ve onun bina edene || Ва осмон билан ва унинг бино қилиниши билан қасам. || And the heaven and Him who built it, |- || 91/6 || وَالْأَرْضِ وَمَا طَحَاهَا || Ve yere ve onu döşeyene || Ва ер билан ва унинг тўшалиши билан қасам. || And the earth and Him who spread it, |- || 91/7 || وَنَفْسٍ وَمَا سَوَّاهَا || Ve bir nefse ve onu düzenliyene || Ва нафс билан ва унинг бекам-кўст қилиб яратилиши билан қасам. || And a soul and Him who perfected it |- || 91/8 || فَأَلْهَمَهَا فُجُورَهَا وَتَقْوَاهَا || Sonra da ona bozukluğunu ve korunmasını ilham eyliyene ki || Бас, у(нафс)га фужурини ва тақвосини билдирди. || And inspired it (with conscience of) what is wrong for it and (what is) right for it. |- || 91/9 || قَدْ أَفْلَحَ مَنْ زَكَّاهَا || Gerçek felâh bulmuştur onu temizlikle parlatan || Батаҳқиқ, ким у(нафс)ни покласа, ютуққа эришади. || He is indeed successful who causeth it to grow, |- || 91/10 || وَقَدْ خَابَ مَنْ دَسَّاهَا || Ve ziyan etmiştir onu kirletip gömen || Ва батаҳқиқ, ким у(нафс)ни кирласа, ноумид бўлади. || And he is indeed a failure who stunteth it. |- || 91/11 || كَذَّبَتْ ثَمُودُ بِطَغْوَاهَا || Semûd inanmadı azgınlığından || Самуд қавми ўз туғёни ила ( Пай ғамбарини) ёлғонга чиқарди. || (The tribe of) Thamud denied (the truth) in their rebellious pride. |- || 91/12 || إِذِ انْبَعَثَ أَشْقَاهَا || O en yaramazları fırladığı zaman || Вақтики, (ундаги) энг бадбахт шахс шошилиб турди. || When the basest of them broke forth |- || 91/13 || فَقَالَ لَهُمْ رَسُولُ اللَّهِ نَاقَةَ اللَّهِ وَسُقْيَاهَا || Ki o vakit demişti onlara Allahın resulü: Gözetin Allahın nâkasını ve sulanışını || Бас, уларга Аллоҳнинг Расули «Аллоҳнинг туясига ва унинг сувига тегманглар», деди. || And the messenger of Allah said: It is the she camel of Allah, so let her drink! |- || 91/14 || فَكَذَّبُوهُ فَعَقَرُوهَا فَدَمْدَمَ عَلَيْهِمْ رَبُّهُمْ بِذَنْبِهِمْ فَسَوَّاهَا || Fakat inanmadılar ona da devirdiler onu || Бас, уни ёлғончига чиқаришди ва ул(туяни) сўйишди. || But they denied him, and they hamstrung her, so Allah doomed them for their sin and razed (their dwellings). |- || 91/15 || وَلَا يَخَافُ عُقْبَاهَا || Âlemlerin rabbı da günahlarını başlarına geçiri geçiriverdi de o yeri düzleyiverdi. Öyle ya o sonundan korkacak değil ki || Ва У зот бу ишнинг оқибатидан қўрқмайди. (Бу дунёнинг подшоҳлари ўзларининг қилган ишларидан, оқибати нима бўларкин, деб ҳадиксираб турадилар. Аллоҳ субҳанаҳу ва таоло эса бундай хавфдан мустаснодир.) || He dreadeth not the sequel (of events). |- |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an